Rainy Day
by aicchan
Summary: Hari di mana hujan turun bisa membawa sebuah kisah yang indah. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi di Sanctuary hari ini. -Entry for FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAYS #5 2013- ENJOY
1. Minos x Albafica

Hujan turun rintik di tanah Sanctuary pagi itu. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan. Para calon _saint_ pun sudah siap berlatih di _colosseum_ seperti hari biasa, diawasi oleh pelatih mereka. Sementara itu di jajaran dua belas kuil zodiac di Sanctuary, para _Gold Saint_ pun tak bersantai, sejak pagi mereka sudah menjalankan rutinitas harian. Pertemuan pagi di Pope's Chamber untuk pembagian misi. Jika ada yang tak mendapat misi, mereka akan mengawasi latihan di _colosseum_ atau berlatih sendiri di kuil mereka, atau di daerah sekitar Sanctuary.

Albafica, sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces, memilih untuk menghabiskan hari di taman mawar meninggalkan mendiang gurunya. Akan tetapi, sesampainya di sana, dia melihat sosok seseorang berambut keperakan panjang yang mengenakan _surplice_ berwarna hitam gelap. Sosok yang membawa dilema dalam diri _saint_ lelaki berparas menawan itu.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan antara benci dan….

Cinta.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Rainy Days **© aicchan

**Romance**

-**Alternate Reality**-

Minos x Albafica

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Minos!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan segera tersenyum lebar melihat sang pemilik kebun mawar telah datang, "Selamat pagi, Albafica. Cantik dan menawan seperti biasa."

Andai Albafica tak ingat dengan perjanjian damai dengan pihak Hades sejak empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin sang Pisces sudah melemparkan salah satu mawar beracun miliknya pada Hakim Underworld itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di kuilku?" tanya Albafica, berjalan mendekat meski tak cukup jarak bagi Minos untuk menyentuhnya, "memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

Minos menggeleng, "selama ada Lune, pekerjaanku beres."

"Kau selalu mengesampingkan pekerjaanmu. Apa tak ada masalah dengan Ha—Alone?" Albafica masih juga belum terbiasa menyebut nama sang penguasa Underworld itu dengan nama anak manusia yang menjadi wadah hidupnya di generasi ini.

Sang Hakim mengangkat bahunya, "kau tahu sendiri kalau Alone lebih sering datang kemari daripada mengurusi masalah Underworld. Yang jadi pengawas malah si Pandora itu. Herannya Rhadamanthys tidak keberatan."

Malas sendiri membahas masalah itu, Minos memberi isyarat pada Albafica agar mereka menuju ke sebuah paviliun kecil di ujung taman. Paviliun yang paling terawat karena memang tak ada yang kurang kerjaan untuk bersantai di paviliun terdekat dengan taman mawar paling beracun di Sanctuary… atau bahkan di dunia ini. Karena itu, kadang Albafica sebal pada Minos yang tak terpengaruh dengan aroma racun dari mawar-mawar indah di taman ini dan bisa dengan leluasa memasuki tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempat pribadinya.

"Kau tak ada misi hari ini?" tanya Minos setelah mereka sampai di paviliun batu itu, memandang wajah Sanctuary dari ketinggian karena kuil Pisces memang terletak lebih tinggi dari kuil yang lain.

"Tidak dan itu bukan urusanmu," Albafica berdiri di sisi paviliun bulat yang berseberangan dengan Minos.

"Kau itu tetap saja judes. Tapi itu yang menjadikanmu terlihat sangat menarik, persis seperti mawarmu ini, cantik, tapi durinya tajam dan sanggup membunuhmu," Minos terkekeh.

Sekali lagi Albafica harus menahan diri agar tak menancapkan salah satu batang mawar beracunnya pada Minos, "kalau kau kemari hanya ingin menebar kata-kata tidak berguna. Lebih baik kau pergi!"

Minos mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "habisnya aku tak tahu kata-kata macam apa lagi yang harus aku ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan cintaku padamu," sang Hakim terkekeh lagi melihat wajah Albafica yang bercampur antara kesal dan malu. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Pope Sage dan Athena, jadi aku masih akan tetap ada di Sanctuary."

Kesabaran Albafica habis sudah, "Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan tugasmu!"

Minos tertawa, dia senang sekali melihat wajah Albafica yang sedang marah seperti itu, "baiklah, asal kau janji akan ada di sini saat aku selesai dengan urusanku."

"Untuk apa aku berjanji seperti itu padamu? Tidak ada gunanya," Albafica memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku memaksa," Minos pun meninggalkan paviliun itu sambil bersiul.

Setelah merasa kalau Minos sudah menjauh dari wilayah kuilnya, barulah Albafica beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Rintik hujan masih membasahi kebun yang dipenuhi bunga mawar bermekaran, Albafica berjalan pelan, membiarkan _Gold Cloth_ yang dia kenakan jadi basah. Aroma mawar tak begitu pekat seperti biasa karena tertutup aroma tanah yang tersiram hujan.

Puas menikmati pagi -yang sedikit terganggu-, Albafica memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rodorio, desa kecil di dekat Sanctuary. Itu memang wilayah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, jadi setiap kali dia tak ada misi, Albafica akan berpatroli di sekitar desa itu.

Menuruni anak tangga yang seolah tak terhitung, Albafica melewati satu demi satu kuil zodiac yang ada di Sanctuary. Sekali dua kali dia menyapa penghuni kuil yang kebetulan juga sedang tak ada misi. Lalu sampai di kuil Cancer, dia melihat Manigoldo, _Gold Saint_ penjaga kuil ini, tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Ah! Albafica-_sama_!"

"Agasha. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" dia berdiri agak jauh dari Manigoldo dan gadis bernama Agasha yang merupakan anak dari pemilik toko bunga di Rodorio.

Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu menunjukkan rangkaian bunga yang dia bawa, "Ayah memintaku untuk mengantarkan ini untuk Manigoldo-_sama_ karena sudah membantu desa kami saat bendungan sungai rusak."

Albafica mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bunga dan Manigoldo sepertinya bukan paket yang bagus untuk disandingkan, tapi Albafica tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau mau patroli, Albafica?" tanya Manigoldo, menerima buket bunga dari Agasha, "kau bisa sekalian mengantarnya pulang."

Segera Albafica menangkap sinar mata Agasha yang memandangnya penuh harap. Menghela napas, akhirnya Albafica mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, Albafica_-sama_ aku janji akan berjalan dekat-dekat denganmu," ujar Agasha. Gadis belia itu memandang Manigoldo, "saya permisi. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Ya ya. Lain kali kalau kemari, lebih baik bawakan roti daripada bunga."

Agasha tersenyum, "Akan saya ingat," dia membungkuk pada Manigoldo lalu mengikuti Albafica yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Keduanya terus berjalan sampai ke kuil Aries di mana ada Shion, sang _Gold Saint_, yang sedang memperbaiki beberapa _cloth_ yang rusak.

"Albafica, selamat pagi," sapa Shion, "kulihat tadi Griffon Minos ada di kuilmu."

"Ya… dia ada urusan dengan Athena_-sama_."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Shion, "kurasa itu jadi urusannya yang kedua di sini. Yang pertama pasti untuk me—"

"Menggangguku," lanjut Albafica sebelum Shion mulai menggodanya.

Ya— memang sudah jadi rahasia umum di Sanctuary kalau sang Hakim Underworld 'mengincar' Albafica dan tak sungkan mendekatinya di depan publik. Meski Albafica sudah protes, Minos sama sekali tak peduli dan terus saja melakukan pendekatan pada Albafica, tak lupa dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang tak jarang membuat bulu kuduk _Gold Saint_ Pisces itu meremang.

Tak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi, Albafica pun berpamitan pada Shion. Dia dan Agasha pun meninggalkan Sanctuary dan menuju desa tempat tinggal Agasha yang letaknya memang paling dekat dari Sanctuary. Menepati janjinya, Albafica mengantar Agasha sampai ke depan rumahnya lalu segera berlalu dari sana, membalas lambaian tangan gadis itu dengan anggukan singkat. Albafica pun segera kembali ke tepian desa, dia tak ingin membawa pekara dengan berada di dalam kota cukup lama karena aroma mawar beracun pada tubuhnya sanggup membuat orang biasa merasa pusing atau bahkan sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia mengelilingi desa itu dan memeriksa jebakan yang dia buat di sana untuk menghalau pengacau-pengacau yang berniat membuat keributan. Sengaja dia berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya, dia tak ingin segera kembali ke kuilnya karena dia yakin, Minos pasti menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Pope dan Athena dengan sangat cepat supaya bisa kembali merusuh di kuil Pisces.

Tanpa sadar, Albafica jadi menghela napas. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu duduk di salah satu batu besar di sana, dia berpikir kalau semakin lama, kehadiran Minos di Sanctuary seperti sudah sewajarnya. Hakim itu juga tampak akrab dengan beberapa _Gold Saint_ lain. Tapi tetap saja tujuan pastinya adalah kuil zodiac yang terakhir. Albafica sudah lelah melarang Minos datang ke kuilnya karena larangannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

Awalnya Albafica menulikan telinga dan membutakan mata setiap kali Hakim berambut keperakan itu datang dan menggodanya. Dia juga kesal karena seberapa pekatnya aroma mawar yang ada di kuil Pisces, Minos sama sekali tidak terganggu. Namun seiring waktu, pertahanan Albafica goyah juga berkat usaha Minos yang selalu datang di hari dan waktu yang sama setiap minggu, menjadikan 'jadwal' itu, tanpa disadari oleh Albafica, menjadi waktu yang ditunggu.

Terhitung sejak tahun kemarin, sepertinya status hubungan mereka mulai meningkat. Paling tidak Albafica mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Minos yang seenaknya. Sesuka hati tidur di kamar kalau Albafica tak ada di kuil, atau menghabiskan makanan di dapur. Albafica juga sudah mulai jarang protes kalau Minos menyentuhnya, hanya sentuhan kecil, seperti mengacak poninya, memainkan ujung rambutnya… atau ujung jemarinya, yang mana membuat Albafica pernah sekali lepas kendali dan menghantam rahang Minos dengan kepalan tangannya.

Selama ini Albafica tak begitu terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan rekan sesama _Gold Saint_. Hanya satu yang mungkin sedikit akrab dengannya, yaitu Manigoldo, yang entah bodoh atau nekad, selalu mengganggunya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Walau Manigoldo sempat hampir mati karena pernah tak sengaja terkena darah Albafica tak lama setelah penobatannya sebagai penerus _Gold Cloth_ Pisces, si Cancer itu sama sekali tidak merasa kapok.

Lamunan Albafica buyar karena suara guntur yang cukup memekakkan telinga, rupanya hujan turun semakin deras. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke Sanctuary.

.

Hujan tak juga berhenti sampai sore hari. Albafica sudah mengenakan pakaian biasa karena dia tak ada rencana untuk meninggalkan kuilnya lagi. Pemuda itu masuk ke dapur dengan niat untuk membuat minuman hangat. Saat keluar dari kamar, dia melihat sosok Minos ada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan jejak air tampak di belakangnya.

"Jangan seenaknya membanjiri kuil orang!" gerutu Albafica, kesal melihat senyuman khas di wajah Minos.

"Maaf maaf, lagipula tidak lucu kalau aku memanggil-manggil namamu di depan kuil, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk saja."

Albafica menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera keluar lagi sambil membawa handuk, lalu dilemparkan handuk itu pada Minos, "keringkan badanmu dengan benar!" dia pun masuk ke dalam dapur, meninggalkan Minos sendiri.

Minos pun melepaskan _surplice_ yang dia kenakan hingga dirinya hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia mengeringkan rambut panjangnya kemudian menyusul Albafica ke dapur setelah rambutnya sedikit lebih kering.

"Hoo—baik sekali kau membuatkan teh untukku," Minos duduk di kursi kayu, memandang Albafica yang menyeduh dua gelas teh.

"Aku tidak membuatkannya untukmu, kebetulan saja ada air lebih dan kebetulan ada orang lebih di sini. Jadi sekalian saja." Albafica duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Minos lalu meminum teh di salah satu gelas.

Minos mengambil gelas yang lain, sudah terlalu hapal dengan sifat Albafica yang susah jujur. Seperti sekarang, meski Albafica bilang 'sekalian' tapi di meja sudah tersedia roti dan juga potongan keju, tak lupa dua buah piring yang ditumpuk.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Albafica, maksudnya hanya sekedar basa-basi, tapi reaksi yang didapat dari Minos sungguh membuat dia terkejut. Albafica sampai terdiam saat matanya bertemu dengan pandangan Minos yang lurus padanya, tak ketinggalan senyum yang mengembang, "Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya ini kali pertama kau yang memulai pembicaraan denganku."

Ada hening yang kaku di antara mereka sampai terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Minos.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang baik. Akhirnya aku maju satu langkah lagi," Minos meminum tehnya lalu dia mengambil sepotong roti dan keju lalu langsung memakannya, "kurasa malam ini aku akan tidur di sini."

"Hah?"

"Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan di sini. Lagipula kuilmu ini yang terdekat dengan Pope's Chamber, jadi aku tidak perlu datang dua hari berturut-turut dan naik lagi dari tangga pertama kuil Aries," Minos melahap rotinya.

"Tidak berarti kau harus menginap di kuilku, kan? Pope Sage bisa menyediakan tempat tinggal untukmu di Pope's Chamber."

Minos menggeleng, "Aku lebih memilih merusuh di sini. Aku memaksa."

"Kau selalu memaksa," Albafica menghabiskan teh dalam gelasnya, "Terserah maumu, tapi aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur dan aku tidak sudi berbagi denganmu!"

Minos mengambil potongan roti yang kedua, "tak masalah. Asal kau tidak suruh aku tidur di luar."

Setelah menikmati camilan sore, Albafica berpamitan untuk mandi. Waktu itu dipakai Minos untuk duduk santai di pelataran kuil Pisces, memandang hamparan mawar merah yang mekar sempurna. Aroma wangi yang begitu manis menggoda, namun merupakan racun mematikan bagi mereka yang tak punya pertahanan diri sempurna.

Aroma itulah yang membuat Minos terpikat pada sosok Albafica sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Alone, karena kalau _Holy War_ terjadi, dia bisa saja akan berhadapan dengan Albafica sebagai musuh. Sayang rasanya kalau dia harus menghabisi nyawa makhluk yang begitu menggoda.

Walau 'perjuangan cinta'nya sering mendapat penolakan, Minos puas dengan hasilnya karena saat ini bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa dekat dengan _Gold Saint_ Pisces ini. Lagipula kalau Albafica mengizinkannya bermalam, artinya hubungan mereka memang sudah maju selangkah lebih jauh lagi, kan?

"Kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya, aku sisakan air panas untukmu."

Minos berdiri dan berbalik, Albafica berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Rambut panjangnya yang kebiruan itu diikat sembarangan dan sedikit berantakan dan basah tidak rata. Penampilannya yang seperti itu sangat menggoda bagi Minos.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik."

Ada perubahan tipis di wajah Albafica, "T-tidak ada," pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, "s-sudah sana, cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan malam."

Minos kembali tersenyum. Kalau Albafica sudah mulai tergagap seperti ini, tandanya pemuda itu sedang gugup, atau malu. Dan biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Minos lebih mudah bergerak.

"Baiklah. Menyiakan niat baik seseorang itu bisa menimbulkan petaka," Minos pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke kamar mandi. Tawaran membersihkan diri dengan air panas itu sungguh tidak bisa ditolak.

Sementara Minos ke kamar mandi, Albafica kembali ke dapur di mana dia melihat dua gadis pelayan di Sanctuary sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Albafica pun berpesan agar disiapkan porsi untuk dua orang dan juga sebotol anggur. Permintaan yang terakhir sedikit membuat dua gadis di sana terkejut karena sepanjang pengetahuan mereka, sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces ini jarang sekali minum anggur kecuali pada saat acara istimewa.

Menunggu makan malam tersaji, Albafica berjalan ke bagian depan kuil. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya sampai jarak pandang jadi terbatas, bahkan dia tak bisa jelas melihat kuil Aquarius yang ada di bawah kuil Pisces. Jarang sekali hujan sederas ini membasahi Sanctuary. Yang dikhawatirkan adalah desa-desa yang terletak dekat dengan aliran sungai utama, juga desa di pegunungan. Bencana alam bisa terjadi kalau kewaspadaan melonggar.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan di sana?"

Albafica tak memalingkan wajahnya meski sadar kalau kini Minos berdiri di sampingnya, "Hanya berharap tak akan ada bencana di tengah hujan seperti ini."

"Hmm… tak ku sangka kau perhatian meski tak ada misi."

"Ada atau tidak ada misi, kewajiban kami menjaga daerah di sekitar Sanctuary," Albafica menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Aroma mawar yang terbawa angin menggelitik kesadaran Minos. Sungguh, makhluk rupawan di sampingnya ini begitu menggoda pertahanan dirinya. Menyerah pada keinginan yang telah dia tahan begitu lama, Minos meraih pergelangan tangan Albafica. Sebelum pemuda berambut biru itu sempat bereaksi, Minos menarik Albafica hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Dalam gerak cepat, Minos sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Albafica yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Kedua mata Albafica membulat merasakan sentuhan Minos pada bibirnya. Refleks dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dengan maksud untuk mendorong Minos supaya melepaskannya. Namun apa daya, tangan Minos bergerak lebih cepat dan mencengkram lengan Albafica, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku dalam sensasi aneh yang baru pertama dia rasakan.

Perlahan Albafica mulai terhanyut dalam sentuhan Minos. Dia tak melawan sang hakim saat tangannya di bimbing untuk memeluk leher Minos, bahkan Albafica memejamkan mata dan membiarkan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Minos.

Senang dengan reaksi Albafica, Minos makin merapatkan pelukannya pada sang _Gold Saint_. Telinganya menangkap erangan lirih yang tertutup suara gemuruh hujan. Itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Minos melepaskan sebelah tangan Albafica yang lain dan senang karena refleks sang Pisces memeluknya. Kini Minos tak hanya menikmati lembut bibir Albafica, namun dia pun menyusuri bentuk tubuh pemuda dalam pelukannya. Seperti dugaannya, tubuh Albafica bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya, namun jelas terasa otot yang terbentuk halus di sana, hasil dari latihan keras untuk menjadi seorang _saint_. Kulitnya terasa halus juga lembut seperti perempuan, tapi di sana tergurat bekas luka-luka bangga sebagai seorang pejuang.

Seorang Pisces Albafica ini sungguh membuat Minos merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta. Bukan sekedar nafsu untuk merasakan kenikmatan sementara—

Lengan Minos menahan tubuh Albafica yang sedikit terhuyung saat dia mengakhiri ciuman pertama mereka. Hakim itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Albafica yang mungkin bisa disamakan dengan warna kelopak mawar kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi rupanya," Minos mengusap sisi wajah Albafica, "Jadi… _clear_?"

"A-apa yang _clear_?" Albafica melepaskan diri dari Minos dan segera berbalik meski merah wajahnya masih tampak hingga ke telinga.

Minos bersiul, "Baiklah. _Clear_," tegasnya tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. "Malam ini boleh aku berbagi tempat tidur denganmu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Albafica segera, "aku sudah siapkan tempat sendiri untukmu."

Meski kecewa, Minos tidak protes karena saat ini dia tahu kalau kesabaran bisa mendatangkan hasil lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan. Maka dia mengikuti Albafica masuk dalam kuil dan menuju ke dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan, di sana sudah tersedia dua porsi makan malam juga sebotol anggur.

"Ada acara special hari ini?" Minos duduk berhadapan dengan Albafica.

"Tidak ada. Hanya… kau tidak bisa makan dengan tenang kalau tidak ditemani minuman seperti ini," jawab Albafica, masih tidak memandang wajah Minos.

Jawaban itu membuat Minos terkejut. Kalau diingat, memang, selama dia 'merusuh' di kuil ini, pasti tersedia minuman keras walau Albafica selalu mendeklarasikan diri sebagai orang yang anti pada minuman yang seperti itu.

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Minos, ternyata Albafica memperhatikan kebiasaannya. Dia pun menuang anggur dalam gelas dan menawarkan pada Albafica tapi langsung ditolak seketika. Berhubung suasana hatinya sedang bagus, Minos tak mempersalahkannya. Mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam itu diiring suara hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. Selagi menikmati suguhan di piringnya, Minos meraih jemari Albafica dan menggenggamnya. Tak ada penolakan, itu berarti pertanda yang sangat bagus.

"Besok, keberatan kalau aku menginap di sini lagi? Sepertinya urusanku di Sanctuary tidak akan selesai dalam sehari atau dua hari."

Barulah Albafica memandang Minos, meski tatapannya penuh rasa curiga. Biar begitu, dia menghela napas dan menjawab, "terserah saja. Kubilang tidak pun kau pasti memaksa."

Minos hanya tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka pun menikmati sisa makan malam yang tersaji di meja. Minos tak bosan memandang wajah Albafica yang menikmati hanya salad dan roti sebagai makan malamnya. Rasanya dia ingin lebih lama berada di Sanctuary dan menikmati saat bersama Pisces ini setiap hari. Tapi kalau teringat Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos yang bawelnya tidak terkendali kalau dia meleng sedikit dari pekerjaannya, Minos lebih memilih jalur aman saja daripada diomeli tiga hari tiga malam oleh rekan-rekan hakimnya itu.

Ya biarlah. Frekuensi pertemuan yang tak setiap hari sepertinya justru menimbulkan efek positif. Yang dirasa Minos selama masa perjuangannya mendekati Albafica adalah sifat _Gold Saint_ itu akan jadi sedikit lebih melunak setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan setiap kali bertemu, pasti ada progres yang menyenangkan.

Rasanya setelah ini Minos akan dengan senang hati menerima semua tugas yang berhubungan dengan Sanctuary. Karena dengan begitu, pekerjaan selesai, waktu berkencan dengan pujaan hati pun bisa dijalankan. Sekali lempar dua burung kena.

"Kenapa tersenyum terus seperti itu? Membuat perasaan jadi tidak enak," Albafica menghabiskan minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Saat hati senang, tersenyum itu reaksi yang wajar, kan?!"

"Terserahlah," Albafica berdiri dan membereskan piring juga alat makannya yang lain lalu mencucinya, "besok pagi sekali aku langsung ke Pope's Chamber, kau mau sekalian atau berangkat sendiri?"

Gila kalau Minos sampai menolak ajakan langka itu, "Kurasa bersamaan saja. Lebih baik begitu kan, biar yang lain tahu kalau kau sudah resmi jadi milikku."

Sekali lagi tampak semburat merah di wajah Albafica, "Si-Siapa yang resmi menjadi milikmu?!"

"Ah… selama belum menghabiskan malam bersama, berarti belum resmi, ya?! Jadi kapan? Malam ini?" Minos menghindar mulus saat sebuah sendok kayu melayang ke arahnya dan langsung menghantam tembok, "hei! Aku cuma bercanda… tapi setengahnya serius."

Puas menggoda Albafica, Minos menyelesaikan makannya dan membiarkan alat makannya tetap di meja. Meski sebal, toh Albafica membereskannya juga karena dia paling tidak bisa melihat barang berserakan. Setelah itu mereka pun bersiap untuk tidur, Minos tak protes karena disuruh tidur di lantai dengan beralas beberapa selimut tebal. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik dan yang penting, dia sekamar dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Hei, Albafica."

"Ya?"

Minos segera meraih lengan Albafica, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dan kembali menikmati lembut bibir sang Pisces. Kali ini tak ada penolakan dari Albafica, dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Menikmati apa yang ditawarkan oleh Albafica, Minos memeluk pinggang pemuda itu, merasakan panas tubuh yang begitu menggoda. Tapi Minos tak ingin merusak momen ini dengan memaksakan kehendaknya, jadi dia melepaskan Albafica dan mengecup pipi pemuda itu sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Minos sedikit harus menahan diri juga menahan tawa melihat wajah Albafica saat ini.

Lalu keduanya pun merebahkan diri di tempat masing-masing setelah Albafica mematikan lampu minyak sebagai penerangan di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka diam menikmati hujan yang masih terus turun membasahi bumi, menebar aroma khas yang membuat kantuk datang lebih cepat.

Malam itu terasa hangat walau hujan tak juga berhenti, mengantar dua insan itu dalam mimpi indah dan harapan untuk hari esok yang jauh lebih baik dari hari ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**F I N **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAH! **HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2013**, MINNA!

Akhirnya kita berjumpa dalam event special para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Setoran pertama saya persembahkan untuk pair unyu-unyu manis gemesin ini #apanya

Semoga masih bisa dinikmati X'D

PS : masih ada chap 2 lho XD Defteros x Asmita


	2. Defteros x Asmita

Rintik hujan yang turun semenjak pagi sedikit mengusik meditasi sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu beranjak dari posisi meditasinya lalu melangkah ke luar kuil. Hari ini dia tak ada misi, jadi dia berniat seharian bermeditasi saja. Namun di hari hujan seperti ini, dia justru jadi tak bersemangat. Asmita menengadahkan wajahnya, meski kedua matanya tak bisa melihat, tapi dia tahu kalau cuaca akan menjadi benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa kau malah ada di luar, Asmita?"

Meski namanya disebut, sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo itu tak menoleh. Dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan sosok orang yang datang. Dia tak lain adalah Defteros, adik kembar dari _Gold Saint_ Gemini, Aspros. Sosok yang menjadi bayangan bagi sang kakak dan meski dia tak memiliki cloth sendiri, tapi kemampuan Defteros bisa disejajarkan dengan para _Gold Saint_.

Selain itu, Defteros adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai hak istimewa untuk memasuki ruang pribadi Asmita karena saat ini status hubungan mereka bukan lagi sekedar rekan atau sahabat semata.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Rainy Days **© aicchan

**Romance**

-**Alternate Reality**-

Defteros x Asmita

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Wajahmu tampak kusut sekali," Defteros berdiri di sebelah Asmita. Pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut biru panjang itu memandang langit yang rasanya semakin mendung saja.

"Aku hanya tak suka cuaca yang seperti ini. Membuat perasaan jadi tidak enak."

Defteros meraih jemari Asmita, "Aspros ada misi untuk memeriksa kondisi bendungan dan juga beberapa titik longsor di sekitar Sanctuary. Aku akan ikut dengannya. Apa kau mau ikut dengan kami? Lebih baik dari pada kau habiskan waktu seharian di kuilmu ini."

Merasa kalau usulan itu tidak jelek, Asmita mengangguk dan dia mengikuti Defteros meninggalkan kuil Virgo lalu mereka menuju ke kuil Gemini di mana Aspros sudah menunggu.

"Berhasil juga kau bawa dia keluar dari kuil kesayangannya," ujar kakak kembar Defteros itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku," Defteros menyingkirkan air di wajahnya, "tapi rasanya hujan semakin deras, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!"

Aspros mengangguk, "Sebaiknya memang begitu."

Maka ketiganya pun meninggalkan Sanctuary untuk memulai misi hari ini. Karena yang terdekat adalah wilayah sungai, mereka bertiga menyusuri tiap bendungan yang mereka temui. Sesekali bertemu dan membantu para warga yang berkumpul untuk memperkuat bendungan. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah berarti, aliran air yang semakin deras dan sungai yang semakin penuh, masih bisa diatasi dengan baik oleh warga di sana. Aspros dan Defteros tak jarang turun langsung ke dalam sungai untuk membantu perbaikan bendungan. Asmita sendiri membantu sebisanya, terlebih dia tak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan warga di sekitar Sanctuary. Jadi dia hanya ikut pada apa yang dilakukan oleh si kembar Gemini.

Makin lama hujan turun semakin deras, diikuti angin yang berhembus kencang. Asmita menutup sebelah telinganya, agak tak nyaman dengan suara kencang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Defteros di tengah gemuruh petir.

Asmita hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian berdua kembali saja duluan! Aku akan berkeliling sekali lagi," Aspros mengelak tanpa kesulitan saat sepotong ranting melesat ke arahnya, "ku rasa ini pasti akan menjadi badai yang cukup besar!"

"Kalau begitu kami ikut berkeliling denganmu!" Asmita menyibak poninya yang basah.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berkeliling ke desa-desa dekat Sanctuary. Sebagian besar sudah siap dengan datangnya badai. Pintu, jendela dan atap rumah sudah diberi pengaman tambahan. Setelah yakin kalau seluruh penduduk aman dalam rumah mereka, tiga _saint_ Athena tersebut pun kembali ke Sanctuary.

Mereka semua berhenti di kuil Gemini dan si kembar menahan Asmita di sana. Aspros mengambil handuk bersih dari dalam kamar dan memberikan pada adik kembarnya juga Asmita.

"Tak kusangka hujan rintik bisa berubah sederas ini dalam waktu singkat," Aspros melepas _Gold Cloth_ yang dia kenakan dan mengeringkan badannya, "kalian mandilah duluan!"

Mendengar itu, Defteros mendelik pada abangnya, "apa maksudmu dengan 'kalian' itu, Aspros?"

Merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan ucapannya, Aspros menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kenapa? Kalian berdua pacaran, kan? Memang kalian tidak pernah mandi bersama?"

"Aspros!" Defteros sudah tak tahu harus berkomentar apa pada kejahilan kakak kembarnya ini. Dia pun menoleh pada Asmita yang sepertinya tenang saja seraya mengeringkan rambutnya. Pria muda berkulit gelap itu menghela napas, "Asmita, kau mandi saja duluan!"

Tak membantah, Asmita pun meninggalkan tempat itu lalu menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan si kembar Gemini yang sampai kapan pun rasanya akan tetap akrab.

"Aspros! Berhenti bercanda seperti itu," Defteros memandang tajam pada kakaknya setelah sosok Asmita tidak terlihat, "kalau dia sampai marah kan gawat."

"Apanya? Asmita yang sedang kesal itu menggemaskan, kau tahu? Bukannya dari dulu kau suka sekali menggodanya sampai dia marah?"

"Dulu kan berbeda dengan sekarang," Defteros mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk sementara dia memandang hujan yang turun semakin deras, "semoga saja bendungannya tidak jebol."

Aspros memandang curah air yang menutupi jarak pandangnya sampai ke batas minimal, "ya—semoga saja tidak."

"Tapi aku masih waswas…. Lebih baik aku berkeliling sekali lagi," Defteros melemparkan handuknya pada Aspros, "aku titip Asmita dan jangan izinkan dia kembali ke kuilnya!"

Tak kuasa menahan adiknya, Aspros hanya memandang Defteros yang kembali melesat menembus derasnya hujan. Lalu dia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat. Sambil menunggu air mendidih di tungku, Aspros kembali mengeringkan badannya, sekaligus menghangatkan diri. Kemudian pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah Asmita yang sudah berganti pakaian, dia kini mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang berwarna putih.

"Mana Defteros?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia kembali patroli. Anak itu memang tidak bisa tenang." Aspros pun berdiri untuk mulai membuat dua gelas teh, "Kau bisa pakai kamarnya untuk istirahat. Setelah ini aku mau mandi dulu."

Asmita hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Dia menerima cangkir berisi teh dari Aspros yang diakuinya, memang jago membuat teh yang enak. Setelahnya dia membiarkan Aspros mandi dan Asmita menikmati kehangatan di dalam dapur.

Teh buatan Aspros berhasil mengusir dingin yang sempat membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dia mendengarkan suara hujan yang belum mereda, saat itu, dia jadi teringat kali pertama dia tiba di Sanctuary, 10 tahun yang lalu, waktu dia masih berusia 11 tahun.

Yang pertama dia temui adalah Aspros yang berusia 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Atas perintah sang Pope Aspros pun menjadi '_guide'_ untuk Asmita dan mengajaknya berkeliling Sanctuary. Itu adalah pertama Asmita berinteraksi dengan orang selain 'keluarga' Jamir. Tapi dia segera lega karena Aspros adalah tipe orang yang menyenangkan dan tak menjadikan kebutaan Asmita sebagai pertanda kalau dirinya lemah.

Lalu dia bertemu dengan Defteros, adik kembar Aspros. Walau katanya wajah mereka sama persis –lepas dari perbedaan warna kulit-, Asmita segera tahu bahwa sifat Defteros ini berbeda dengan kakaknya. Kesan pertama itu, Defteros lebih pendiam dan sedikit ketus, tapi kata Aspros itu hanya karena dia jarang bergaul dengan orang lain.

Bukan tanpa alasan Defteros menghindar dari keramaian, karena sejak dulu di Sanctuary selalu disebutkan bahwa _saint_ kembar kelak akan mendatangkan bencana. Karena itu juga sejak kecil Defteros sering di-_bully_ oleh para calon _saint_. Namun Aspros tak pernah percaya hal yang seperti itu dan dia juga bersyukur karena sekarang rekan-rekannya sesama _Gold Saint_ juga tak ada yang menganggap serius dengan ramalan itu. Terlebih Pope Sage sendiri mengatakan kalau tak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Defteros.

Kata-kata Aspros terbukti karena seminggu setelah perkenalan itu, Asmita malah menjadi sasaran keisengan Defteros, membuat Aspros sedikit heran tapi juga senang karena ini kali pertama Defteros tampak akrab dengan orang lain. Kemudian hubungan mereka bertiga pun sudah menjadi seperti keluarga sungguhan. Asmita tak pernah merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian seperti saat dia bersama si kembar Gemini itu. Rasanya dunia yang semula terasa hampa, kini sudah menemukan cahayanya….

Lamunannya buyar saat Aspros kembali ke dapur dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih. Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan malam duluan karena kalau mereka menunggu Defteros, bisa-bisa baru tengah malam nanti mereka makan.

Asmita pun membantu Aspros membuat sup yang cocok dimakan dalam udara dingin seperti ini. Kemudian setelah supnya matang, mereka menikmatinya dalam diam, hanya sesekali saja bicara, itu pun masih seputar misi mereka sebelum ini. Selesai makan malam, Asmita mengajukan diri untuk membereskan semuanya dan menyuruh Aspros beristirahat saja, dia sendiri akan menunggu Defteros.

Usai membereskan dapur, Asmita beranjak ke kamar Defteros dan memutuskan untuk sejenak merebahkan diri, aroma yang familiar membuat Asmita merasa rileks. Keheningan di antara deru hujan di luar sana membuat ingatan Asmita mengalir kembali pada saat pertama status hubungannya dan Defteros meningkat menjadi sepasang kekasih, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Asmita masih ingat benar, saat itu dia mendapat misi untuk mengevaluasi keadaan di pulau di mana gunung Kanon berada karena aktivitas gunung berapi itu mulai membuat cemas warga sekitar. Jadi dia diminta untuk mencegah letusan dahsyat dari gunung itu agar tak meluluh lantakkan desa yang ada di pulau kecil itu.

Saat itu Defteros menawarkan diri untuk menemani Asmita karena dia sedang bosan dan ditinggal Aspros yang sedang melaksanakan misi ke luar negeri. Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke pulau itu dan melaksanakan. Saat itulah sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi, Asmita salah memperkirakan besar kekuatan sebuah gunung berapi. Kalau Defteros tidak sigap menolongnya, hampir bisa dipastikan kalau Asmita akan mengalami kesulitan dengan semburan lava yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Dengan bantuan Defteros, mereka berhasil menghentikan erupsi gunung berapi itu, dibayar dengan luka bakar parah di pundak kanan Defteros.

Itulah kali pertama Defteros memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Baru sekali itu juga Asmita diteriaki dengan kata 'bodoh'. Asmita juga tak pernah mendengar suara Defteros yang bergetar dan penuh rasa takut seperti itu.

Setelah mereka kembali ke Sanctuary, Asmita merasa heran karena Defteros jadi menjaga jarak dengannya. Awalnya dia pikir Defteros marah karena kejadian dalam misi kemarin, tapi selang tiga hari, Defteros tetap menghindar meski Asmita sampai datang ke kuil Gemini dengan maksud untuk meminta maaf, tapi saat itu Aspros bilang kalau sebenarnya Defteros tidak marah pada Asmita. Defteros menghindar karena dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Walau tak mengerti, Asmita tak memaksa dan kembali ke kuilnya. Dia mencoba bersabar dan menunggu sampai Defteros sendiri yang datang padanya. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, dia merasakan keanehan pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia tak pernah peduli dengan kesendiriannya, namun kala itu, Asmita merasa tak nyaman berada di kuil Virgo tanpa Defteros yang setia mengusik waktu meditasinya.

Akhirnya di hari ke tujuh, kesabaran Asmita habis dan sekali lagi dia datang ke kuil Gemini, kali ini tak menerima alasan kalau Defteros butuh waktu lagi. Dengan bantuan Aspros, yang sepertinya juga terganggu dengan perang dingin sepihak ini, Asmita berhasil menyudutkan Defteros dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk bicara.

Asmita kembali harus berhadapan dengan sisi dirinya sendiri yang terasa asing begitu Defteros mengungkapkan bahwa alasannya menghindari Asmita selama ini adalah karena dia menyukai sang _Gold Saint_ Virgo. Bukan sebagai teman atau saudara, tapi rasa suka yang lebih dari itu. Rasa suka yang istimewa…

Dengan kata lain…

Cinta.

Setelah itu, giliran Asmita yang mendadak mengurung diri di kuilnya, tak menerima kedatangan siapapun dan selalu memasang _cosmo_ yang mengancam orang yang berani menginjakkan kaki di kuil Virgo. Andai Aspros tak memaksa untuk bicara dengannya, mungkin sampai sekarang Asmita tak akan pernah mengerti apa arti 'cinta' itu.

Terima kasih pada Aspros yang tak bosan, atau sebenarnya sudah bosan sekali, dengan kelabilan dua adiknya. Dialah yang berperan sebagai cupid dan menyatukan dua insan itu sebelum penyakit cinta mereka jadi semakin konyol.

Asmita tak pernah merasa seperti orang idiot begini saat dia mengakui kalau memang dirinya mulai memendam rasa lain pada Defteros. Bukan sekedar perhatian pada saudara. Dia, ingin memiliki Defteros untuk dirinya sendiri. Asmita membenci dirinya yang egois seperti itu, tapi menurut Aspros, rasa cinta memang membuat seseorang bisa jadi sangat egois, dan itu wajar saja. Rasa ingin memiliki seseorang yang dicintai adalah satu hal alami yang pasti dirasakan seseorang saat hati telah menemukan pelabuhannya.

Dan ketika Asmita mengakui perasaannya pada Defteros, dunianya menjadi sempurna, walau setelahnya Asmita hampir saja menonjok Defteros yang sembarangan menciumnya di depan Aspros meski yang bersangkutan tampak tenang, bahkan kelihatan sekali kalau sedang menahan tawa….

Lamunan Asmita buyar saat merasakan tiga cosmo yang sangat familiar. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar, menghampiri tiga orang yang baru saja masuk ke kuil Gemini.

"Ah, Asmita. Ternyata kau ada di sini." Suara gadis belia menyapa indra pendengarannya, diiringi satu cosmo hangat yang membuat siapapun akan merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Athena_-sama_. Kenapa anda di luar saat hari hujan begini?"

"Maaf, aku dan Tenma menemani Alone-_niisan_ melukis di colosseum. Kami tidak mengira akan jadi sederas ini."

Asmita berpaling pada seorang remaja laki-laki di samping Sasha, sang Athena. Pemuda yang menjadi 'tubuh' bagi Hades, Dewa penguasa Underworld. Pemuda yang di kehidupan ini menjadi kakak bagi sang Athena dan berhasil menekan keberadaan _cosmo_ Hades dalam dirinya sehingga keinginan Athena di kehidupan yang lalu agar _Holy War_ tidak terulang, bisa terwujud.

"Athena_-sama_." Aspros keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tiga handuk bersih. _Gold Saint_ Gemini itu segera menyelimuti pundak Sasha dengan handuk itu dan memberi dua lainnya pada dua pemuda yang basah kuyub, "Pegasus Tenma, harusnya kau segera membawa Athena_-sama_ kembali ke Athena's Chamber saat hujan mulai deras."

Tenma, _saint_ Pegasus yang merupakan teman masa kecil Sasha dan Alone, tak menjawab, sepertinya pandangan tajam Aspros membuat nyalinya sedikit menipis.

"Sudahlah, Aspros. Tadi kami sempat berteduh di kuil Aries, Shion juga sudah membuatkan kami minuman hangat, jadi tidak apa-apa." Sasha mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke dalam dapur yang memang suhunya lebih hangat dengan adanya tungku memasak. Aspros kembali membuat teh, kali ini sekaligus membuat di dalam teko.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke Pope's Chamber setelah hujan sedikit mereda," ujar Aspros seraya menuang teh panas ke dalam tiga buah cangkir.

Asmita lalu mengundurkan diri dari dapur karena dia merasakan cosmo milik Defteros mendekati kuil ini. Dia menuju ke bagian depan dan tak lama, Defteros pun muncul dari tengah lebatnya hujan.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada di luar?" Defteros menyingkirkan air dari poninya.

"Athena_-sama_, Alone dan Pegasus ada di dalam."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Asmita hanya mengangkat bahunya. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada lengan kanan Defteros, "kau terluka."

"Ah," Defteros melirik bebatan kain di lengannya, "sedikit ceroboh, tapi sudah ti—"

"Masuk! Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan 'tidak apa-apa'mu."

Mereka pun menuju ke kamar Defteros, setelah Asmita menyuruh pemuda berkulit gelap itu untuk berganti pakaian, dia baru merawat luka di lengan Defteros.

"Kenapa bisa terluka begini?"

"Terkena ranting. Tak usah dibesar-besarkan. Agh!" Defteros berjengit saat Asmita dengan sengaja membasuh luka Defteros dengan kain basah dan menekannya sekuat tenaga, "hei!" protesnya seketika.

Asmita menghentikan gerak tangannya, "oh—maaf. Ku pikir sudah tidak apa-apa."

Defteros mengerutkan keningnya, "kau itu kadang memang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan," dia membiarkan Asmita membebat lukanya, "jadi… aku tidak bisa masuk ke dapur? Padahal aku lapar."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini kan kuilmu juga," Asmita merapikan balutan perban di lengan Defteros, lalu membereskan kotak obat dan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Aku malas saja kalau harus berformalitas, jadi lebih baik di sini saja," Defteros merebahkan diri dan memeluk pinggang Asmita, "badanmu dingin."

Asmita menautkan jemarinya pada Defteros, "justru badanmu yang dingin," pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Defteros.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat dua sejoli itu menghentikan kemesraan mereka dan sama-sama memandang pada Aspros yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Hujan sudah sedikit reda. Aku akan mengantar Athena_-sama_ dan Alone ke Athena's Chamber. Pegasus sudah kusuruh kembali ke tempatnya tinggal," Aspros diam sebentar, memandang dua adiknya yang tak beranjak dari posisi mereka, "kurasa aku tidak akan kembali sampai pagi," dia pun menutup pintu, meninggalkan sepasang sejoli di sana.

Defteros menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hmm… kadang dia itu jadi kakak yang pengertian," dia memandang Asmita dan menyibak poni panjang pemuda itu, "karena malam ini dia tidak di sini, ku rasa sebaiknya kau menginap saja sekalian."

"Terserah saja. Lagipula kemungkinan Aspros tidur di kuilku."

Defteros tertawa, "Ya—tidak mungkin juga dia tidur di kuil Sagittarius, bisa-bisa Kardia dan Manigoldo menjadikannya bahan gosip sampai tahun depan."

"Dan membuat perkara dengan El Cid," Asmita menghela napas, "sampai sekarang aku bingung dengan status hubungan mereka bertiga."

"Tidak udah dipikirkan! Bikin pusing saja. Mereka itu seperti benang ruwet."

Asmita terdiam sebentar, "bicara tentang bermalam… kurasa salah satu Hakim bermalam di kuil Pisces, karena sampai semalam ini, aku masih merasakan _cosmo_ Hakim itu di kuil Pisces."

Mendengar itu, Defteros ikut terdiam, dia memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah bercampur antara penasaran juga tidak percaya, "maksudmu—mereka akhirnya…"

Tak perlu Defteros menyelesaikan ucapannya, Asmita sudah mengerti, "sepertinya begitu."

"Tak kusangka akhirnya Albafica takluk juga. Padahal kan dia itu mawar berduri, dalam artian harafiah."

"Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh."

Defteros mengusap belakang kepala Asmita, "seperti kita?" dia membimbing pemuda itu mendekat padanya sampai mereka kembali berbagi satu sentuhan manis.

"Mmm… mungkin…."

Defteros tersenyum dan memeluk Asmita erat, "kalau begitu berhenti membicarakan orang lain."

"Kau yang memulainya," Asmita tak lagi bicara karena bibir Defteros telah membungkamnya dengan satu ciuman penuh yang membuat otaknya tak bisa lagi memproses apapun kecuali keberadaan mereka berdua.

Malam itu, mereka terbungkus dalam kehangatan yang memisahkan mereka dari hawa dingin di luar.

.

.

Defteros terbangun dan melihat sinar matahari lembut menerangi kamar, Asmita masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Dia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi pundak Asmita, membiarkan _Gold Saint_ Virgo itu dalam tidur pulasnya. Ada senyum di wajah pria muda berkulit gelap itu saat memandang wajah Asmita. Wajah yang begitu tenang, seperti anak kecil. Meski biasanya kedua mata Asmita memang selalu tertutup, Defteros sudah mengerti bagaimana Asmita tidur atau bangun.

Perlahan Defteros beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar setelah menyambar kausnya.

Kuil itu kosong, tapi Defteros bisa mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur. Mungkin gadis pelayan Sanctuary sudah mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Dia tak langsung menuju ke dapur, tapi malah berjalan ke arah luar kuil. Cuaca cerah sekali, air sisa hujan semalam menggenang di beberapa tempat, tapi birunya langit sangatlah sempurna, dihias semburat jingga indah di timur, pertanda matahari sudah siap bertahta.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun."

Defteros menoleh dan melihat kakaknya sudah memakai _Gold Cloth_ Gemini, "kau ada misi di pagi buta seperti ini?"

"Ada permintaan yang sedikit mendesak. Aku pergi bersama El Cid, kau jaga kuil Gemini selama aku pergi! Jangan lupa mengecek desa-desa! Siapa tahu ada kerusakan akibat hujan deras semalam."

"Tak perlu kau ulangi setiap kali! Aku tahu apa tugasku," Defteros memandang kakak kembarnya. Tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, otaknya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam misi ini karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Gemini kakak terlibat hubungan yang amat sangat rumit dengan Sagittarius dan Capricorn.

Pandangan Defteros membuat Aspros sedikit heran, "apa?"

"Hah?! Oh… tidak. Lupakan!"

"Dasar aneh," Aspros memakai pelindung kepalanya, "Aku berangkat dulu."

Defteros mengangguk dan membiarkan kakak kembarnya meninggalkan kuil Gemini. Dia pun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan kalau Asmita sudah bangun. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan memakai selimut tipis untuk menutupi badannya.

"Aspros ada misi? Aku merasakan _cosmo_-nya menjauh."

"Ya. Baru saja berangkat."

Asmita turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi, "kalau begitu kau menggantikan dia di pertemuan pagi?"

Defteros menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah diberi hibahan tugas menjaga kuil Gemini dan desa sekitar Sanctuary."

Tak bicara lagi, Asmita pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu kekasihnya itu selesai dengan ritual pagi, Defteros membereskan kekacauan di kamar itu. Dia membuka jendela lebar, membiarkan matahari bebas menyinari ruangan itu dan menikmati udara pagi yang segar.

Usai Asmita mandi, mereka pun menuju ke dapur di mana sudah tersedia makan pagi tapi para gadis dayang sudah tak ada di sana. Tak banyak bicara, keduanya menikmati santap pagi itu kemudian Asmita pun segera bersiap untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai _Gold Saint_.

Dia sudah mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Virgo dan bersiap meninggalkan kuil Gemini. Dia harus siap menahan diri kalau menuju ke Pope's Chamber karena beberapa penghuni kuil di atas kadang suka sekali berkomentar ini dan itu.

"Asmita."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat bibir Defteros mengecup bibirnya. Tak lama, tapi sanggup membuatnya goyah.

"Berhati-hatilah kalau kau dapat misi hari ini."

"Aku mengerti. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Melihat wajah kesal Asmita, Defteros tertawa pelan, "iya, maaf. Ya sudah pergilah!"

Sang Virgo pun meninggalkan kuil Gemini untuk memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang _Gold Saint_. Tapi ada keinginan dalam hatinya supaya hari ini dia terbebas dari misi luar agar dia bisa bersama Defteros seharian.

Sepertinya, kata-kata Aspros memang benar, cinta, membuat orang menjadi sangat egois.

Tapi Asmita sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena sedikit keegoisan ternyata bisa membawa dampak positif dalam kehidupannya. Yang dia ingin hanyalah agat kebahagiaan ini akan terus bersamanya sampai tiba saat mereka menutup usia nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**F I N **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAAAAH! Fic kedua untuk memperingati F**UJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2013**.

Yang jelas OTP di fandom ini ga akan terlewat donk X'D

Oke, saya duduk manis menunggu komen2 readers sekalian :D


End file.
